ロードトリップ
by ElsaBelgium
Summary: Weird Human names used. Tomoyo goes on a roadtrip with her friends! Bad, summary bad. Rated T for...stuff...
1. Chapter 1

**ElsaBelgium: Ok, so I co-authored this story with my friend Oconnella, and we have weird pairings...but whatever, moving on, for some reason, most of everyone's names are japanese so I put a key below this so you can tell, if you're confused just ask us, we'll be happy to help you also, we refrence ALOT of different animes, like, Cl'annad(i think that's how its spelled, not really sure), so if you're confused, just ignore...**

**Chapter 1 starts out pretty fast, but it goes slower as we move along. I'm going to stop talking now so you can**

**ENJOY! XD**

* * *

><p>ロードトリップ<p>

Belgium - Tomoyo

Liechtenstein - Nanase

Taiwan - Suzuran

Germany - Ludwig

South Korea(daze~)- Takashi

Japan - Kiku

Iceland - Fuyuki

Chapter 1

"Road trip! Road trip!" Suzuran and Takashi cheered as we all piled into Ludwig's trailer. It was the summer just after 11th grade, and since we could all drive, we decided to combine our earnings and rent a trailer for the entire summer. I couldn't wait! I'm also excited about going on a trip with Ludwig, my secret crush and exchange student from Germany. Also, Kiku, Nanase, and Fuyuki were coming. We'd all gotten permission from our parents, so it was okay! Mostly I was glad to get out of Hokkaido for once.

"Tomoyo!" Nanase called from the trailer. "We're leaving!"

"Okay!" I replied, running up to the vehicle. I took a seat beside Ludwig, who was sitting on one of the couches in the back. Kiku was driving, and Fuyuki was sitting up front to keep him company. Nanase was sitting in a seat just behind them, talking animatedly to both of them.

Sitting across from me and Ludwig were Suzuran and Takashi, embarrassing me with cutesy couple stuff.

"I guess it's just couples back here, right Tomoyo?" Suzuran asked. I resisted the urge to strangle her, and replied coolly. "Ludwig and I aren't dating, remember?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ludwig blushing. "Nein," he added quietly.

"Weeell, you should," Suzuran finished.

"MAKAAAAAAAAAA CHOP!" I shouted, smashing a book on her head. She collapsed, and Takashi fawned over her to make sure she was okay.

At that moment, before things could get awkward again, Kiku turned up the radio, and the Big Dango Family song started to play. We all started so sing along, except Ludwig, who kept asking, "What's a dango?" Kiku explained that it was a sticky dumpling, usually filled with meat or vegetables and sometimes a red bean paste.

Soon enough, Ludwig hummed along to the song. I smiled as I sang.

After the song was over, the conversation in the back sort of died out, and I caught some words from the front of the trailer.

"What? We're going to the hot springs in Sapporo?"

"Exactly," replied Kiku from the front seat.

"Sounds cool!" Nanase exclaimed.

"That's the reaction we were hoping for!" said Fuyuki. Nanase beamed.

"And we should be there...in a few hours," Kiku added, looking at his gps. Everyone went back to their conversations. I noticed Nanase looking out the window, contemplating something.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked, curious.

"No, it's nothing..." she said, trailing off. I let it go, deciding it was best to leave her to her thoughts.

"We're here!" Suzuran shouted, waking me from my slumber. I opened my eyes, groggy, and noticed my head was resting on Ludwig's shoulder. He was still asleep, thank goodness, and I quickly sat up, blushing.

"They sure are cute," I heard her whisper to Takashi as they left the vehicle. I walked outside, admired the sunset for a minute, and then walked off to the girls' hot springs. Nanase, Suzuran, and I shared one, and I got in the nearly boiling water, relaxing.

"Ahh," I sighed. "It's good to kick back and relax once and awhile, right guys?" I asked, leaning my head against the side of the pool.

"You said it," Said Suzuran, carefully putting her hair up and placing a towel over her hair. Nanase nodded, apparently still lost in thought. I looked at her quizzically. "What's wrong Nanase-san? You've been spacey all day."

"It's nothing." She said.

"Uh oh," Suzuran said, looking at her concernedly. "Tell me all about it."

"No!" Said Nanase shaking her head and blushing. "It's nothing; I don't want to talk about it!"

"C'mon, you can tell us," I nodded. "We're your friends after all."

"Yeah tell us!" Suzuran started to chant. "TELL US, TELL US, TELL US!" I joined in. "TELL US, TELL US, TELL-

"ALRIGHT!" Shouted Nanase, turning red. "I…..I w-was…um…thinking about how cute it would be if Ludwig-san and Tomoyo-san were to kiss!"

Silence. As I held a surprise stare at Nanase, I silently hoped to God the boy's bath was faaarrrr away from here.

Nanase turned bright red and sunk lower in the spring water.

More Silence.

…

"Ooooook." Said Suzuran. "That was very awkward. Well, I'm all good. I'm going to get out and find the boys. Maybe they'll be in the ambi-sexual bath…."

"Cool," I said. "I'll come with you. I've been warmed to the core."

"I'll wait for you two in the changing room." Said Nanase, smiling.

"Ok." We called as we started to walk towards the bath. When we arrived Ludwig and Fuyuki were in there talking. They were the only ones in it.

"Oh, hello Tomoyo-san, Suzuran-san." Said Fuyuki. "What brings you here?" I walked to where Ludwig was in the water and sat next to him, legs submerged. I saw Ludwig blush and look away.

"Oh, we were just here to tell you guys we were ready," Said Suzuran. "When you get out tell the others we're all ready, ok?"

Fuyuki smiled and nodded.

"Hey," I said. "Why are you guys the only ones here anyway?"

"The men's spring was crowded," Ludwig explained, turning back to me. "We came here for space. Kiku and Takashi didn't mind so they stayed there. When we get out we'll be sure to pass on the message to the others."

"Ok!" I said, hopping out of the water. "Meet us at the changing rooms!" I called, walking to them.

"Okay!" Fuyuki responded.

Back in the changing room, we met up with Nanase, and walked back to the trailer which was parked a quarter of a mile away from the hot springs. I know, right? It was all about "protecting the natural beauty" or something. On our walk there, Suzuran and I conversed happily, while Nanase went off into a daze again. I sighed, and then decided to confront her. "A penny for your thoughts? No really, just spit it out already. I know you were lying when you said that thing about me and...Ludwig..." I trailed off, embarrassed, but finished with more confidence. "C'mon already!"

Nanase looked very surprised and was just about to open her mouth to respond when -

"Hey guys, wait up! You forgot about us at the changing rooms!" Kiku called from about 50 feet away. Walking with him were Ludwig, Takashi, and Fuyuki.

"Oh no, I can't tell you guys now! Later, okay?" Nanase said softly to us.

We slowed our pace as we waited for the guys to catch up. Soon they did, and we walked as a group. I caught Ludwig's eye and remembered what Nanase said and turned away, blushing as I did so. Damn, this was starting to resemble a shojo manga.

"Guys! Guess what daze~?"

"What?" Nanase and I said at the same time Suzuran laughed and said, "You do know we're girls, right?"

Ignoring Suzuran's witty comment, Takashi continued. "We're going to Tomakomai beach tomorrow, daze~! We'll have to take turns driving at night, but doesn't that sound great, daze~?"

"Yeah!" everyone responded.

"It was Kiku-san's idea, as usual," added Fuyuki. Kiku blushed and put his hand behind his neck.

"It was nothing, really," he tried to counter.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Nanase squealed.

"I've never seen you so happy, Nanase-san," said Ludwig. She paused; startled that he was talking to her. _What? _I thought. _Did she think he was only capable of talking to me?_

"Well, I'm happy to be on vacation with the people I care about," she replied faintly.

"What was that?" asked Suzuran.

"N-nothing, Yūjin ni," Nanase said, louder, using the Japanese word for friend to reply to her.

"Okay!" I said, covering for my friend. "Then let's get in the car!" I hopped in the back and Ludwig sat next to me, blushing and trying to catch my eye. My face turned red and I looked out the window. Damn, this WAS becoming a shojo manga.

Kiku started to drive again with Nanase in the passenger seat this time. She was apparently going to take over for Kiku.

I looked back out the window.

Ludwig's POV

I grunted as I looked out the window. Japan was so far away from home….Good thing Tomoyo was here. I blushed and looked around to make sure no one was looking. Everyone was absorbed in conversation. Gut so far. I glanced at Tomoyo. She was looking out the window. I gulped as I noticed her open hand lying on her thigh. Suddenly, my Brüder Gilbert's words echoed through me, _Kiss a girl's cheek first! They love that! Oi, West, are you listening to the awesome me? I'm trying to give you awesome dating advice! _Usually, I never listen to any advice my Brüder gives me but this….this was different. Although…I glanced at Tomoyo…I don't think I'll kiss her. Maybe I'll try to hold her hand. Ja, that would work. I quickly slipped my hand through Tomoyo's.

Back to Tomoyo daze~!

My cheeks went warm was I felt someone grip my hand. I glanced over and saw Ludwig blushing and looking at me nervously, a bead of sweat trickling down his face. I squeezed his hand to make sure it was there and real.

After Ludwig squeezed back, I smiled and tackled him with a surprise hug. We landed on the floor of the trailer with a loud thump.

"What was that?" I heard Kiku say.

Takashi's head popped up from the other seats.

"Oh, Tomoyo and Ludwig are doing it, daze~. I always-

I threw the nearest projectile at Takashi's head to shut him up. It happened to be a random dictionary and I successfully hit his forehead.

"What did you say? They were doing what?" I heard Kiku ask.

"Nothing!" I called as I got off Ludwig and we sat back on the seat and avoided eye contact with each other for a long time.

…

A few hours later, I heard Nanase talking to herself while driving. She always speaks to herself in French, so we don't understand her.

"S'il vous plait aides-moi," she said quietly. Of course, I had no Idea what she meant by that, but I continued to listen, intrigued by the language's soft sounding words. "Je l'aime beaucoup...je la connais de Mon passé?"

She kept driving, lost in thought. I looked around the trailer, and saw that everyone else was sleeping - Suzuran and Takashi on the two twin beds in the back, Ludwig on the other couch and Kiku on the floor, and Fuyuki in the passenger seat. Everyone else was tired, but I was wide awake. Looking out the window, the night sky peered back at me, adorned with stars and airplanes making their way through the sky.

"Nanase-san? Do you want a break from driving?" a voice asked from not too far away.

"I-it's fine. Don't worry about it," she responded, surprised that he was still awake. "I thought you were asleep, Fuyuki-san."

"I was, but something woke me up. I guess it was a nightmare, I forgot it though."

"Do you get nightmares a lot?"

"Yeah, all the time."

"Me too."

"Really?" he questioned. "You don't seem like the type."

She laughed. "You don't either."

There was silence for a minute, then:

"You remind me of someone, Fuyuki."

"I do?"

"I knew him in junior high. We never talked, but he was so sweet to me...he was going to the same high school as you, too. Do you know him, by any chance?"

"Nah, not a clue."

"Oh."

"B-but I'll do my best to remember! I promise!"

"D-don't feel pressured, Fuyuki-san."

A pause, then conversation continued a little more quietly. I had to lean in to hear, sitting nearly behind them.

"You don't have to call me that, Nanase-san," he said softly.

"Oh! I didn't realize! You didn't hear me talking to myself in French, did you?"

"Uh, yeah...I did."

"D-d-do you speak French?"

"No."

Stillness filled the trailer for a minute or two.

"You don't have to call me that," Fuyuki repeated, with slightly more confidence this time around.

"Call you what?" she asked carefully, so as to not awake the others.

"You don't have to say 'Fuyuki-san'. Just call me...Fuyuki, okay?"

"..."

"It's not weird, is it? I know we don't know each other well and all, but I just...I don't know..."

"No! It's not weird at all! You can call me...Nana."

"...Okay."

I inched a little closer then fell off the couch. They both spun around, then Nanase looked back in fear that she'd swerved, then Fuyuki said, "T-T-Tomoyo-san! Why are you awake? Did you hear our conversation?"

I decided it was best to play dumb. "Whaa? I just...woke up, you see..." I yawned for effect.

"Oh, okay then...go on back to sleep."

"We're not there yet, Tomoyo-san," added Nanase.

"I know." I said. "It's obvious if we're still driving."

"Ok, then go to sleep." Said Fuyuki, a bit forced.

"Ok, fine," I said, sticking up my upper lip for a pouting effect. Yeah, fall asleep my butt. Trust me, I was going to listen to their conversation and cheer Nanase on. I crawled back up on the couch and turned over to seem like I was sleeping. From the other couch I heard Ludwig mumble, "Brüder, bitte leiten die wurst." And turn over in his sleep. I closed my eyes and listen to hear Nanase and Fuyuki's conversation.

There was a period of silence. Then Nanase turned on the radio.

The song 'Snow of Sadness' came on.

Crap. That song always made me sleepy. Nanase knew me well.

In seconds, I began to feel its effects. My body fell weak and my brain was shutting down for the night. I heard Nanase and Fuyuki talking but I had no idea what they were saying.

_Curse you song…._

I sighed and feel asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiw please! XD<strong>

**Brüder, bitte leiten die wurst- Brother, please pass the wurst... X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 chapters in a day, OMGz! If u feel the characters are Ooc-ish, it's because I suck at writing. Oconnella gets their personalities better than me.**

* * *

><p>"Tomoyo-san! Wake up daze~! We're here daze~!" I heard Takashi shout in my ear. Startled and flustered by such a rude awakening, I bolted from the couch and slapped him. He stumbled back, surprised, then shrugged and laughed. Suzuran wasn't in the now parked trailer, thank god, so no one yelled at me. Come to think of it, why wasn't anyone else in the trailer? I looked outside.<p>

"The...BEACH!" I cried. I did a miraculously quick change into my suit (Strapless bikini top with purple stripes) and I dashed out of the vehicle, ran through the sand, just about to reach the others, when I-

-fell flat on my face.

"Tomoyo! Are you alright?" I heard Nanase say. I looked up, and saw her crouching over me, donning an orange and white bikini.

"I'm fine," I mumbled. "Just wishing I stayed up last night..." I used my pause to glare at her for a second.

"What is it?" she asked, tilting her head to the right. Apparently she couldn't take a hint. I sighed, got up, and trudged over to Ludwig.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, unsure as I approached him. Feeling like causing a scene, I glomped him and whined, "Waah! Fuyuki-san and Nanase-chan had their own little private talk and I didn't get to hear it all! Tell them they're being meean!"

I peeked up, and saw Ludwig blushing like crazy. "Uh, isn't that called eavesdropping?"

I fell backwards onto the sand in despair. "What a world, what a world..."

"Get over yourself….Tomoyo-san. Let's play…volleyball!" I opened my eyes to see an unfamiliar face staring back at me. He had shoulder length, dark brown hair and lazy green eyes.

"Whaa?" I said in surprise, jumping up.

"Oh, this is Heracles-kun," Suzuran explained. "We met him just a few minutes ago. For some reason, he keeps asking Kiku to play volleyball with him. Want to join?"

"Sure!" I said, brought out of my moody phase, excited for playing a game. "Okay, I'm a team captain!"

"Me too daze~!" said Takashi, running up to join the group. Everyone lined up side by side for us to pick teams.

"Ladies first," Takashi said with a little bow.

"Woo! There's my man!" Suzuran cheered, then turned beet red because everyone stared at her.

"Moving on...I pick Suzuran-chan," I said. She was good at sports that I knew for sure.

"Hey, I wanted Suzuran, daze~!" Takashi whimpered.

"Too bad. Your turn," I scoffed.

"Fine. I pick...Ludwig-san, daze~."

"No fair!"

"Too bad, daze. Your turn."

Damn him, using my own words against me.

"Nanase-san," I continued.

"Fuyuki daze," said Takashi.

Nanase made a noise of discomfort.

"It's okay, Nana," Fuyuki said comfortingly. "It's just for one game."

They smiled at each other for a moment before noticing that everyone else was ogling at them, which made them both turn red and stammer for the next 5 minutes.

"I pick Kiku," I said happily. Hopefully he was good at volleyball as well.

"Heracles daze," Takashi finished.

"Okay, so the teams are: Tomoyo-san, Suzuran-san, Nana, Kiku, and Takashi-san, Ludwig-san, Heracles, and me, right?"Fuyuki asked.

"Right," I answered. "Let's do this thing!"

I threw the ball up in the air, and spiked it as hard as I could. Heracles ran forward and bounced it back to us.

"Spikes…are…illegal." He said, in a slow accent.

"Dammit!" Hissed Suzuran, as she missed the ball and it landed on our side.

"Our turn daze~!" Said Takashi, running over and grabbing the ball.

Fuyuki took out some speakers and started to blare 3OH!3.

"Wow, Fuyuki-kun, you listen to this band?" Asked Kiku. "You don't seem the type." Fuyuki just shrugged.

"Okay..." Said Heracles. "Let's get...serious now. Ludwig...you can serve now."

Ludwig nodded. He took off his tank top and as I stared and blushed, I swear I could feel a wet liquid dripping down from my face.

"Um, Tomoyo?" Said Nanase, interrupting me from my quickly spacing brain. "Your nose is bleeding."

"What? Oh, yeah." I wiped my face and tried to get back to the game at hand.

But...my eyes drifted...

Dayhm, Ludwig was hot with his shirt off.

Oh god, got to get back to the game.

But Ludwig...

No, stupid. Back to the game.

_WHAM!_ Ludwig spiked the ball and it hit me in the face. I fell back onto the sand for the second time today, then blinked and saw Ludwig bending down, looking me in the eyes, concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"Nein," I muttered, trying to sit up. When I did I accidently hit his face with mine, looking like I kissed his cheek. Man, was this an embarrassing day.

I quickly stood up, pushing him to the ground, and shouted, "I'm going to go get some ice!" Then scurried off to the trailer, where a nice air-conditioned place and fridge awaited me. And I could have all the nosebleeds I wanted about Ludwig.

I ran into the trailer, reminiscing on my recent mortification. I walked up to the fridge, opened the top freezer door, and got a bag of ice for my nose. I left the freezer door open for a minute, and let the coolness calm me down. I was too out of it to notice a person come up from behind and tap me on the shoulder.

"W-who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>O.o Who could the person be? Why must I make a cliffhanger? Why is Germany so hot without a shirt XD? Why do I keep asking rhetorical questions?<strong>

**REVEW X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**O.o**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS **

**If i did...OMG, if I owned hetalia...**

* * *

><p>"W-who are you?"<p>

A man stood before me, with silver hair and red eyes. He reminded me of...Ludwig? I wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was his hairstyle or something.

"Me? I'm the amazingly awesome Gilbert! What? Never heard of me? Well you should've from my dear little brother."

"Who's your -"

_BAM!_ His right fist collided with my jaw.

"Ah! What was that -"

_WHAM! _He kicked me in the stomach, and I hit the fridge door.

"You -"

I started to attack with a haymaker. He easily blocked it and returned with a front two-knuckle punch to my nose. I keeled over on the ground, feeling like I was gonna hurl.

"What? Had enough?" he challenged.

My eyes started to water, but I blinked back my tears. That I would never let him see. I'd never give him that satisfaction.

I stumbled to my feet, and was swept to the left by a side instep kick. I cried out in pain. I'd had enough of this. I threw a back kick at him, but he grabbed my leg and pulled me to the ground with ease. Then he took my arm and put it in an arm bar.

"You will tell no one about this," he hissed. "Especially Ludwig."

"What reason do I have to listen to you-"

He twisted my arm harder. I screamed. He applied more force.

"I WON'T!" I wailed. "I won't..." I whispered.

The scene faded away and everything faded to black.

I heard a voice softly, as if it was coming from far away, but I couldn't make out what it was saying. More voices joined it, then a siren. I felt that I was being lifted up, and put onto some sort of hard mattress, then being strapped in. Then, all of a sudden, I heard a louder voice.

"Can you hear me?"

It was Ludwig.

My eyes flickered open. His worried face looked back at me. I was disappointed that he was wearing a shirt now, but I smiled at him. I noticed that he was holding my hand, and I squeezed it gently.

"Where...am I?" I whispered. I looked around without turning my head. I saw Nanase and Suzuran standing in the vehicle as well. This was an...ambulance?

"The others are taking the trailer," Nanase explained.

"Ok." I whispered.

"You shouldn't talk now," Ludwig said soothingly.

I nodded, then let the blackness take over again.

I woke up what could have been minutes or hours later, it was impossible to tell, and I opened my eyes. Around me stood Ludwig, Kiku, Heracles, Takashi, Fuyuki, Nanase, and Suzuran. "Back up," the doctor instructed, and everyone obeyed. He took out a cotton ball, dipped it in some liquid, and dabbed my arm with it. It stung, and I winced, but attempted to stay still.

As more pain came over me I let the blackness come again.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around at my surroundings for the first time. I was in a small room with an window view. Everything felt numb, all my bones and nerves, and, I didn't know how this was possible, even my eyes felt numb. I slowly tried to lift my arm but someone's hand touched me and pushed me down gently.

"I wouldn't do that."

I looked over and saw Ludwig in a horrible state. There were dark circles under his eyes and his hair instead of his usual neat, slicked back sate, was now messy and disheveled.

"Ludwig?" My voice sounded croaky. How long was I out? "What happened to you?" Ludwig avoided my eyes and my question as he said, "The others are outside, speaking with the police. I wanted to stay with you in case you woke up."

He grabbed my hand and started to kiss it over and over. He finally rested my hand on his forehead. "Who did this to you?" He asked, shaking his head. He looked at me and his icy blue eyes were soft for the first time. "Please, I need to know..."

"I can't! I can't, I can't, I can't..." I said, my voice trembling. "He said, He said, not to..."

I blinked back tears and tried to answer, but my voice failed and I started to cry.

Ludwig grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. he started to stroke my hair as I sobbed louder, as my body hurt to move.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen." He whispered to me in German. My sobs quieted as I listened to the soft words spoken in an rough language. "Ich werde dich nie gehen lassen."

He gently grabbed my cheek. I closed my eyes and put my hand over his as I felt his lips press on my forehead.

He gently laid me back down on the bed. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it for while until he interrupted the peaceful silence.

"I think...I should go out and talk with the police." He stood up and I squeezed his hand. "No, Ludwig, please, stay with me." Ludwig blushed and turned back to smile at me. It felt like I had just won the world.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo, I'll be back after I'm done. I'll send Nanase-san in to keep you company."

He leaned over and kissed my forehead again. I blushed and smiled. He walked out and Nanase came in smiling.

"You're awake! I'm so happy, you were out for hours!"

I smiled weakly. "I have to something to tell you."

Nanase leaned in. "What is it? Is it about the guy who-

I shook my head and blinked back tears. Nanase quickly quieted.

"Ludwig finally-

The doctor came in with everyone else behind him. Even Heracles was here. "Well, Miss. Ichihara-san, you're very lucky. You don't have any broken bones, so you'll be fine in a few days. I want you to stay here for tonight and tomorrow in case of trauma through. Then you can go back to a normal summer vacation." The doctor smiled at me and left the room.

Suzuran smiled at me. "After you get out of the hospital, Heracles and Kiku came up with the idea of going to Tokyo. We can hike Mt. Fuji while we're there."

I smiled. 'Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. I can't wait to go!"

Heracles nodded while Kiku smiled, a rarity.

"It was nothing, really."

"We thought...it was...a good idea...at the time."

And so, Heracles was added to our group. He was a complete stranger really, but...I don't know...

"C'mon guys, let's go get some lunch. Nanase-san, are you coming?"

"No, I'll stay here with Tomoyo until Ludwig gets back."

"In that case, I'll stay too," Said Fuyuki, walking over and sitting next to Nanase. I smiled at my friend like _'you're so lucky' _and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Mach dir keine Sorgen- Do not worry<strong>

**Ich werde dich nie gehen lassen- I will never let you go**


	4. Chapter 4

**ElsaBelgium: Yay for chapter 4! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS sadly...**

**Oconnella: Hello everyone! This is our debut story so please review! ^_^**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes again, and saw a familiar face. I gasped. It was Gilbert. He leaned in over me, and whispered, "It's all over now..." He drew back his fist to hit me, when -<p>

"Wake up, Tomoyo-san! You were screaming in your sleep!"

I sat up in bed and opened m eyes for real this time, to see a worried Nanase and Fuyuki. "Please be quiet, Tomoyo-san," pleaded Nanase. "We just got Ludwig-san to sleep. He's been worried all night and today."

I nodded, then tentatively lay back on my mountain of pillows supporting me. "Is he alright?" I inquired, concerned.

"He's fine, don't worry," Fuyuki reassured me. "We also forced him to eat lunch."

"Ha ha! You guys rock," I said with a laugh.

They both blushed and put a hand behind their head. "It was nothing," they said in unison. Noticing that, they both turned away from each other, embarrassed.

"Aw, c'mon! Don't be shy!" I said, getting out of bed and giving them both a hug, therefore forcing them to hug.

Um, why was I acting like a psycho?

"You're high on the painkillers," Fuyuki sighed, as I slipped out of the hug, pushed them together, and sat down on my bed again, giggling to myself.

"I'll t-tell them to give you a lesser dose," Nanase said, breaking away from Fuyuki and rushing out of the room.

"You see what you did?" I slurred. "You made 'er LEAVE." I laughed at the absurdity of it all. I was too out of it to notice that Fuyuki looked downcast, and gave me a glare.

"Are you looking at me?" I challenged. "ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME?"

"...no..."

By the time Nanase and a nurse came back into the room, I was out of bed again, standing right in front of him, one hand on my hip and the other pointing at him.

"For the last time I _wasn't_ looking at you! Nana, please help..."

"Yeah, _Nana,_ back me up!"

The nurse came in and swiftly injected medicine into my arm. Within minutes, I began to feel better.

And more self-conscious.

"S-s-sorry about that, guys," I mumbled. They sighed in relief, and took their original seats beside the bed. I climbed back into the bed, and said, "Hey, I'm starting to feel sore..."

"That's because you're on less pain medicine, and you shouldn't be exerting yourself," explained Nanase.

"Okay," I muttered.

Just then, Ludwig walked into the room.

"Tomoyo, I'm glad you're doing all right. I heard the story from the people eavesdropping outside. (Specifically Kiku, Heracles, Takashi, and Suzuran)."

"Oh, that?" I said, chagrined. "They were...eavesdropping? Jerks."

"Ludwig...why?" a familiar voice asked from outside the room.

"Uh, it was the truth?" he responded.

"That's not a good reason." Said Suzuran's loud voice.

"Whatever," I said. "Can you guys go and leave me to sleep in peace?"

There were some mumbles and shuffling feet grew softer as they walked away.

I sighed and got back into bed. I exhaled and fell asleep.

Ludwig's POV

I sighed and went back to sit next to Tomoyo. "Why did she wake up anyway?" I asked, turning back to Nanase and Fuyuki. They looked uncomfortable but Fuyuki answered me.

"She was screaming in her sleep."

I nodded. She was bound to have nightmares after what she went through. As long as I was there to comfort her...

I yawned as my eyes fluttered open. I sat up and looked around. No one was here. The doctor came in with a biohazard bag. "Here," He said, placing the bag beside my bed. "Change into this. You're being discharged. Your friends are waiting outside when you're done." He exited. I blinked and changed quickly into one of my outfits that I had brought on this trip. I winced when I extended my arm, but other than that, I was fine.

I ran out of the room.

"Hey guys! Let's get going!"

Everyone smiled except Ludwig, who simply held out his hand for me. I took it and walked out of the hospital and back into the trailer.

Home sweet home.

I sat next to Ludwig, Suzuran and Takashi sat behind us as Nana-chan and Fuyuki sat in front of us.

Heracles was in the passenger seat, arguing over the map with Kiku, who was driving yet again.

"No...I said, ...west...and then-

"Well, I said east."

"I love you the most, daze~."

"No, I love YOU the most."

"..."

"..Um..."

I squeezed Ludwig's hand and asked Kiku,

"Hey, how many hours will it take us to get to Tokyo?"

"DON'T. START. THAT. NOW."

"Ok, ok, Kiku-san, Lighten up, Tomoyo-chan just got out of the hospital."

"I'm not in the mood, Takashi-san."

"Hey guys, did you ever realize that this trailer looks like a pedophile van?"

"Uh...nein?"

"It's the pedo van!" I said, randomly putting my fist in the air.

Suzuran laughed while Nanase smiled. Ludwig and Takashi gave me weird looks. I simply beamed back at them, especially Ludwig. He blushed but smiled back. Wow, I never thought I could make him smile.

I could already tell that this was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>ElsaBelgium; We would really appreciate it if you REVEIW<strong>

**Oconnella: Hope you enjoyed it! We wrote a LOT so expect fast updates...relatively...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay for chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>I could already tell that this was going to be a good day.<p>

Now, I could make a scene. "Anyone want to play...truth or dare?"

There was a sound of mutual agreement in the car, except from Kiku, who was driving.

"OKAY! Let's begin, and pretend this is like fan mail for our own lives! Whaddya say? Eh? Eh?"

"Okay!" said Nanase, who knew what I was talking about.

"Sure..." said Suzuran, Takashi, and Fuyuki.

"O...okay," Heracles said with a yawn.

"I'll start. Ludwig, truth or dare?"

"Hmm...dare."

Nanase and I exchanged a surprised look. I smirked.

"Okay then, everyone decide on a dare for Ludwig."

They huddled together and conversed in hushed voices for a few minutes, then turned around and Fuyuki said, "Sing the Big Dango Family song."

Ludwig looked at them in disgust. Then, he shook his head and sighed, but stood up. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku.

Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku. Happy?"

"Eh. Good enough," said Suzuran, chuckling.

"Nana, truth or dare?" asked Fuyuki innocently, but with a little smile on his face.

"Um...truth."

Once again, everyone huddled together and decided. "Nanase, what was the name of the boy you liked in middle school?" I asked.

"It was..." she blushed. "Was it Daichi? No...it was...oh!" She turned a fiery red then turned away.

"I forgot his name until now. It was...it was Fuyuki!" She hid her face in a pillow.

Fuyuki froze. "What?"

"H-his name w-w-was Fuyuki, j-just like you," Nanase said, lifting her head from the pillow she'd buried her face in.

"Fuyuki, truth or dare, daze~!" Takashi cut in.

"T-t-truth," he stammered.

Everyone huddled together yet again, and Suzuran said, "Weeell, I think this raises a question. Are you the Fuyuki who she loved so much in middle school?"

"I forgot…but I remember now. You were the girl I was too afraid to talk to, Nana. You intimidated me, I guess. It was probably because you're so beautiful. I didn't know what to do when you wrote me those notes, and then I ditched you at the dance. I was ashamed, and didn't know how I could reconcile with you. And now, meeting you again…you seem so much stronger. And happier. You've grown up, but I've hardly changed at all…" he said, eyes downcast and red spreading across his cheeks.

Nanase looked up, into his eyes. "I wouldn't want you any other way than the way you are now. So please…you don't have to change, especially not for me." She touched his cheek gently with her hand and gave him a warm smile.

"Aww…." All of the girls said in unison. The boys averted their eyes, moved but unwilling to show it.

"….Cute…" Heracles cooed.

"Fuyuki…please don't leave again!" Nanase said, rushing to him in an embrace. Her eyes watered, and a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"Never," he responded.

After that, we finished our game of truth or dare, ending with a few random secrets and odd dares. Out of the blue, I decided to glomp Ludwig, and ended up resting my head on his shoulder, and began to doze. When I woke up, we were on the ferry to the main island of Japan, and Ludwig was still letting me rest my head on his shoulder.

"I'm hungry!" I whined. Grumbling, Suzuran got up, took a sandwich out of the fridge, and threw it at me.

"Arigato, Suzuran-san – it looks yummy!"

"You're welcome," she said, plopping back into her seat across from me and Ludwig. She then cuddled up to Takashi and promptly fell asleep. Now Fuyuki was in the driver's seat, and Nanase was asleep in the passenger's seat. Behind them sat Heracles and Kiku. Man, this really was a couples' road trip, huh.

Yes, I do count Heracles and Kiku. Something about them just clicks, you know? It's more about who they are, and it doesn't matter that they happen to both be guys. I hope they realize how they feel about each other soon.

I ate the sandwich slowly. In a few minutes I was done and the ferry docked at the main island of Japan. For the first time in my life, I was on Japan.

I grabbed Ludwig's hand. "Isn't this exciting?" I asked. "We're finally on Japan, our main island!" Ludwig nodded.

"Hai, it is wonderful." Kiku agreed. "I can't wait to see what Tokyo looks like."

"Speaking of which," Said Takashi. "Fuyuki, how long till' Tokyo?"

"Um…12 hours."

"Ugh…..Someone shoot me…" Moaned Heracles. "We….have to…stay in a car…_that_…..long?"

"Of course not!" Shouted Ludwig. "We still have to stop for gas, and bathroom, and what if we run out of food? We won't have to stay in for that long."

Kiku nodded.

"Though, if we have to wait that long," I said, "We should probably take naps, like Nanase and Suzuran are doing."

Ludwig 'Hmph'-ed in approvement and nodded.

"Yeah…naps are good…" Said Heracles. He promptly fell asleep and fell into Kiku lap.

Everyone blushed and looked away while Kiku turned red and closed his eyes.

Slowly, everyone started to fall asleep until only me, Ludwig and Fuyuki were awake. Ludwig glanced at me and blushed.

"Uh…..Tomoyo?"

"Yeah?"

Ludwig slowly put an arm around my waist.

He leaned over and whispered, "I'm going to try something. Just, don't move ok?"

I kept still as his face came closer to mine.

"Lud-

"Shh, Ruhe. I don't want Fuyuki to see this."

I nodded.

I felt his lips press my cheek. All blood pooled to my face.

"Gefällt dir das?"

Ludwig kissed my cheek again.

Suddenly he brought me closer and tousled my hair.

"Nun zu schlecht, zu schlafen."

I gave him a weird look as he smirked and looked away.

I shrugged and cuddled against him, resting my head on his shoulder. I sighed and fell asleep.

Ludwig's POV

"I did see that, just so you know," Fuyuki said with a quiet laugh, so as to not wake up anyone else. "You really like her, don't you?"

Instead of answering, I responded with, "You're one to talk, Fuyuki-san." The teen blushed a bright red, hiding his face from where he thought I could see, and continued to drive. I looked out the window. It was dark out, not a single star in the sky.

It didn't matter if the sky was full of stars or not, I was happy.

"Yeah," Fuyuki said, seemingly out of the blue. "I do like her." Oh, right, I'd asked him a question.

"Gut für dich," I responded in German.

"Eh?" he asked, curious.

"Nothing," I responded. Things were so easy for those two. Around Tomoyo, I had to be careful with what I said, did, everything, for fear of hurting her feelings.

At least, that's what I thought in the past.

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiw please!<strong>

**Translating time! :D :**

**Ruhe-Quiet**

**Gefällt dir das?-Do you like that? xD**

**Nun zu schlecht, zu schlafen- Well, too bad, go to sleep**

**Gut für dich- Good for you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Tomoyo's POV<p>

My eyes flickered open that morning to find Ludwig and everyone else (besides Fuyuki) asleep, although he was yawning at the wheel. Poor guy. I'd ask Ludwig to take over for him once he woke up. I quietly padded across the floor to the fridge, and got myself a bagel and some butter. I nommed away at it, and was done in a few short minutes.

"Good morning," said Fuyuki, with a nod of his head, still looking forwards on the road. His head continued to bob up and down until it rested on his chest. He was...asleep? I immediately rushed to the wheel, pushed him into the passenger seat, and took over, as the vehicle swerved back and forth.

"What...?" Fuyuki murmured.

"What's going on?" a worried Suzuran asked. Looking behind me, I saw that everyone was awake now, and alert, except for Fuyuki.

"Fuyuki fell asleep while driving! It's your guys' fault for making him drive the whole night!" I said angrily. I was also very stressed out by the last few events.

"Move over! You don't know how to drive a trailer!" Kiku said, not aggressively, but quickly. I jumped to the back of the automobile, and the more experienced driver took over.

"Fuyuki! Are you alright?" Nanase said, helping him from the passenger seat onto one of the couches, now vacant since we were all awake. "You should have said something!" she said in a concerned tone.

"Huh? Yeah, I guess you're right, Nana," he said with a little kid grin on his face at saying her nickname.

"So this is what he's like when he's tired, daze~. Interesting," Takashi murmured. "We could definitely play a prank on this guy, daze~. He's practically begging for it, daze~."

"C'mon, Takashi...be nice..." Heracles muttered. "How close...are we...to...Tokyo now?"

"About 5 hours," Kiku replied. Everyone cheered.

"You drove for _seven_ hours straight?" Nanase asked Fuyuki, incredulous. "D-dummy!" she whacked him over the head softly with a pillow.

"Owie," he said, laughing. Nanase rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Go to sleep, silly."

"I'm just happy we're almost there," I said, beaming.

"So is…..everyone else." Said Heracles.

Suddenly a cat appeared and climbed onto Heracles head. Heracles kept a straight poker face, like nothing was there.

Everyone just stared at him. Well, Fuyuki was sleeping and Kiku had his eyes on the road.

"….What?"

Suzuran motioned to his head. "Heracles…uh…..there's a cat on your head…"

"Yeah, cats seem to love me." He took it off his head and petted it. He turned back to us. "…..So?"

Everyone blinked and started to laugh. Heracles smiled and blushed slightly.

I started to learn forward in my seat, slowly starting to fall asleep again (Yeah, I LOVE to sleep) until Kiku shouted.

"WE'RE HERE!"

I perked up. "What? We're here! In Tokyo?" I jumped out of the trailer and gasped as I saw all the skyscrapers and bright lights. I had never seen anything like this before. I looked up at the building in front of us. It read: "Hiruton, or 'The Hilton', a famous hotel in America.

"YES!" Screamed Suzuran. "I CAN FINALLY GET OUT OF THIS DEATHTRAP!"

Takashi laughed as he hopped out of the trailer after his girlfriend.

"Where are we in Tokyo anyway Kiku?" Asked Ludwig as he went outside.

"I don't know," Said Kiku, scratching his head. "But I thought it would be a good idea to stay in a hotel. So here we are."

"It's so big…" Said Nanase. "I hope we don't get lost or something."

Fuyuki grabbed her hand. "Don't worry Nana. I'll be right here to help you."

They both blushed.

Ludwig's fingers brushed mine as we walked inside.

Kiku and Heracles then started to speak to the clerk at the desk.

"Hello, we're wondering if we could have four rooms, please."

"Four?" the clerk seemed surprised.

"Yes, that's right. We'll only be staying a few nights, and we'll take anything you have," Kiku explained.

"Okay then. Your rooms are 561, 234, 420, and 421."

"Thank you very much," Kiku said, and we pooled together our money to pay for the rooms.

"Oh...are pets...allowed?" Heracles asked, holding up the cat.

"As long as they don't bother the other guests," the clerk explained with a warm smile.

As we took the elevator up, we decided who would be rooming with whom. Nanase and Suzuran would share a room, as would Fuyuki and Heracles. Kiku and Takashi decided to share a room, so that left -

"HELL NO," I said, flushing.

"I have to agree on this one. Nein, guys," Ludwig tried to protest, but we ended up sharing a room anyways. Geez, those guys could be stubborn.

As the others got off on their respective floors, Ludwig and I stood in silence as we reached the 5th floor. We shuffled off the elevator and unlocked the door to our room.

It was little, but so pretty. The walls were painted a warm peach color, and cherry blossom petals were painted on pictures around the room. The dilemma was that there was one queen bed.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Ludwig proposed, shrugging.

"Okay," I said, pretending to be passive. The truth was, this whole situation really irked me.

"Mein Gott, this is awkward," Ludwig said, sighing.

"I know, right?" I added, relieved that he felt the same way.

"The other guys can be such jerks."

"Totally! Now you see it my way."

Ludwig's phone vibrated. Checking it, he saw a text from Kiku. Apparently we were going out to dinner now.

"Is the place fancy?" I asked.

"Not really," Ludwig said, after asking Kiku via text.

"Cool," I said with a little laugh. "Let's go."

We met up with the others in the lobby. "So, what rooms did you guys decide on?" I inquired.

"Nanase and I got room 420, Kiku and Takashi got room 421, and Fuyuki and Heracles got room 234," Suzuran clarified.

"So what's this restaurant called?" Fuyuki asked, who was holding Nanase's hand. She was swinging her arms back and forth exaggeratedly as they walked, in obvious bliss. I liked seeing her this way. She seemed so happy.

"It's called Kafe Sakura, or 'Cafe Cherry Blossom'; they serve sushi," Kiku answered.

"Yum," I said happily.

"It's within walking distance, so it shouldn't be too much longer daze~," Takashi added.

"...cool..." Heracles added. "Do you think...they allow...cats?" he asked, holding up our furry friend.

"Um, I'd try and keep that a secret," Fuyuki said.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok...I need to warn all of u readers(if there are any) that there is a *cough*SEXSCENE*Cough* so if anyone has a somewhat faint(It's really cheesy because someone, Oconnella, wanted me not to go all out T.T) haert...just don't translate any of the German phrases**

* * *

><p>"Yummy! That was soo good!" Suzuran cheered.<p>

"I'm glad you had a good time," Kiku said happily.

"After all...he did...pick the...restaurant," Heracles said with a smile to Kiku. The latter shrugged but smiled back.

"I'm tired," Nanase said, yawing.

"Me...too," added Takashi.

"I'm a night person," I said, laughing at their tired expressions.

"Me too," added Ludwig.

"C'mon guys! The night is young! Let's go play karaoke!" I suggested.

"Sure," Fuyuki said.

"Well, if you guys are going, then I will too," Nanase said, smiling but eyes drooping.

"You'll wake up if we get you some coffee," suggested Suzuran.

"Okay," the former agreed.

Off to the nearest karaoke place we went.

It was, advertised in bright neon lights, and called 'Neon no neko' or 'The Neon Cat'.

Once Greece saw the building his eyes grew wide and he dragged Kiku inside. So after that, we had to follow him inside and Kiku was already singing 'Country Where the sun Rises Zipangu~'

I laughed a little. That song is so like him.

Soon as the song ended, Kiku and glanced at us and smiled evily. "And now I would like my dear friend Nanase to sing! C'mon up Nanase!"

"What? But, I c-can't sing!" She blushed and shook her head.

Everyone there started to scream her name.

"NANASE! NANASE!"

"Alright! I'll do it!"

She tromped up and stage and said, once Kiku had handed her the microphone,

"This song is for a very special person in my life…"

I saw Fuyuki blush.

The music started to play and I instantly knew the song she was going to sing.

Nanase took a deep breath and,

"Kikasete natsukashii uta wo  
>tooku de kuchizusande<br>seinaru mitsu no you ni yume no you ni  
>sono naka de nemurasete<p>

Doushite sekai wa sakasa ni muryoku ni nagareteku no?  
>Yuuyake<br>itsuka mita akane kumo  
>soba ni irenai sono kawari ni<p>

Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte  
>namida wo fuite<p>

Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei  
>furitsudzukete sono kata ni amurita<p>

Daichi ga naite iru yoru wo  
>kanjiru kokoro de ite<br>anata no kizuguchi ga itamu nara  
>sora ni negai no yumiya wo utsu<p>

Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte  
>jikan wo tomete<p>

Chiheisen hibiki wataru shizuku  
>tashika na mono<br>ano hibi ni amurita

Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte  
>namida wo fuite<p>

Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei  
>anata ni furu ame ni naru amurita."<p>

Everyone started to clap. Fuyuki was smiling fondly at Nanase while she hid her face and blushed. I blushed and felt really happy for her.

She came down and handed the microphone to Takashi. He looked surprised at first, but then agreed. He got up there and started to sing '19sai' the theme of xxxholic. When he was done, Suzuran loudly cheered and clapped. Takashi smiled and threw the microphone to her. She smiled and ran up.

She sang 'Yuugao' from 'School Rumble' and then handed it off to Fuyuki. Fuyuki blushed and sang 'Resonance' the opening to 'soul eater'. After he was done we all clapped for him. He came down and handed the microphone to me.

"W-what!" I Said. "B-but I can't sing! Not in front of all these people! N-not in front of Ludwig….LUDWIG!" I started to glomp him.

"Tell Fuyuki he's being mean~!"

Ludwig looked away and blushed. "You should go and sing Tomoyo. I want…..I want to hear you sing."

"What? Why is everyone against me!" I cried. I sighed angrily and came to a decision. "Fine, I'll go up and sing." I grumbled. I yanked the microphone and went up on stage. Music started as I started to fidget nervously.

I sighed and began.

"Ru kuroi tategami wo nabikase yoru ha shizuka ni tsubasa hiraku  
>ru aoi tsuki ga mimamoru no ha wakare wo nageku musume no uta<p>

takaramono wo sagashi motome wakai hitomi ha tabi ni deru

mezasu basho ha haruka tooku kagayaiteru  
>sabaku no hate ni sobie tatsu ougon no shiro<br>mada minu sekai he moe tatsu kibou no hi

ru moeru hizashi ni toke nagara tadareta ashi de aruki tsudzuketa  
>ru kooru yami wo kuguri nagara ikusennichi wo aruki tsudzuketa<p>

nagaku tsudzuku tabiji no naka sabita hitomi to yaseta mune

subete wo sutete made mezashita 'raku en'  
>sore ha suna no umi ni ukanda shinkirou<br>kawaita te no hira suri nukeru maboroshii

ru kuroi tategami wo nabikase yoru ha shizuka ni tsubasa hiraku  
>ru aoi tsuki ga mimamoru no ha wakare wo nageku musume no uta."<p>

I finished and everyone started to clap and cheer. Ludwig just smiled slightly. I handed the mic to a stranger and sat back next to Ludwig and the others. Fuyuki and Nanase went up to dance.

Ludwig took my hand.

"Hey, Tomoyo,"

I turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Your singing was beautiful, I mean it, it really was."

I blushed. "O-ok, thanks Ludwig that was nice."

Ludwig turned red. "Well, yeah…..do you, do you want to go dance?"

He looked at me hopefully.

"Yes, I would love to." I smiled.

Ludwig nodded and we went up.

As we all walked back to the hotel, I was exhausted by all the dancing I did with Ludwig. Not that I didn't mind it….

Heracles almost fell asleep as we went inside the lobby. Suzuran had to lean on Takashi's shoulder as she walked with her eyes closed.

We all went inside an elevator together as we said our goodnights and departed on different floors. Finally, only me and Ludwig were left.

We walked along in silence to our room. As we got inside, Ludwig crashed down on the couch as I stood for a few seconds, dazed, before saying,

"Well, I'm going in the bed room to change. Don't come in."

Ludwig sat up. "Wait! Uh….I want to tell you something….." He stood up and grabbed my hands.

"Tomoyo, you're so beautiful, I always thought you were since we first met at school. I...I can't stand to hold this in any longer. I…I love you. Ich liebe dich…that's the only way I know how to say it. Do you want to go out with me?"

I stared at him with surprise as my heart almost stopped.

"Yes. I love you too Ludwig." I leaned in closer to his face. "So much…"

Ludwig leaned in closer. "Gut…"

We kissed. I thought I would die from happiness.

We separated for a second, before kissing again, this time with more force. We backed into the bed room where we crashed against the foot of the bed. I felt Ludwig feel up and down my arms.

I started to claw at Ludwig's shirt, while he unbuttoned mine.

I worked his shirt off as he grabbed my arms and shoved me down on the bed.

For a second we just stared at each other, me with my shirt open, showing my bra and Ludwig with his shirt off. Then Ludwig slipped his hand up under my bra and squeezed. I moaned in pleasure.

He smirked and leaned down and whispered,

"Heute nacht, meine Tomoyo,"

He squeezed harder. I gasped.

"Ich will dich schreien."

I woke up in Ludwig's arms. I smiled as I thought back to last night. Ludwig stirred at as I turned over to his face and shook his arm.

"Hey honey, wake up."

"Hm? Was?"

He yawned and sat up slowly, as if in a daze. "Was ist das?"

"You're getting a text from Kiku. He wants us to meet them outside for breakfast."

"Ok," he responded, as we got up and dressed in a matter of minutes. Things were a little awkward as we stood in the elevator on the way down, but I felt comfortable holding his hand.

"Do we tell them?" I asked nervously.

"Nein," he responded. "They might freak out."

"That's true," I said with a chuckle, remembering how sensitive Nanase could be to these kinds of things.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! You made it!<strong>

**REVEIW!(please?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So...yeah...(Iceland and Leichtenstein= CUTE .)**

**Don't reveiw if you will flame**

** I DO NOT OWN APH**

* * *

><p>Nanase's POV<p>

Dancing with Fuyuki last night was a lot of fun, even though I'm a terrible dancer. As we walked home that night, I wondered if he knew just how much I cared about him. He didn't have to be my boyfriend; none of the romance really mattered to me. As long as I could see his smile often I would be happy, even if it was for another. I'd be lying if I wasn't upset at that thought, but he wasn't mine to begin with. I made a mentally listed the things I liked about him. I loved the way he smiled, his eyes, and his hair, and his determined expression he always seemed to wear. But I also enjoyed the intangible things about him, like his sense of humor, his intellectual side, and the immense care he took in dealing with others. He seemed to have emotions that ran so deeply. I really liked him more than any of my other crushes in the past. Even if we didn't end up together, I'd always have a special place in my heart for him. This I was very sure of.

So I stood on my tiptoes as we walked, tapped on his shoulder, and whispered, "Vous etes une personne mervelleuse."

"Huh?" he said, tilting his head to the right. I smiled. He was just so charming.

"I said, 'You're a wonderful person.'"

"Oh! Th-thank you," he said shyly.

"No problem. Apres tout, vouse me donnez la force de vivre."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I just like having you around."

"You really do like French, don't you, Nana?"

"Yeah. I think it's a beautiful language."

"Me too...you know, Nana, a year ago I wouldn't have been able to speak a word to you."

"I'm not intimidating, am I?"

"No...it's...hard to explain. You're just so...kind."

"Thank you."

I went to sleep that night with happy thoughts, had a nightmare, then awoke with happy thoughts of having breakfast.

As everyone waited for Ludwig and Tomoyo to come outside, we talked about driving to Mount Fuji and hiking it. It sounded tough, but a lot of fun!

"Where...are they?" Heracles asked, to no one in particular.

"Who knows," Suzuran responded, rolling her eyes. "Those two are crazy."

"So where are we going for breakfast?" Fuyuki inquired, checking the map that Kiku was holding.

"Not quite sure yet...what about McDonalds? There's one not too far away from this hotel."

"Sounds good enough."

"Hey, Fuyuki?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still ski and snowboard?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Um...I..."

"You can tell me, it's okay."

"You remember in middle school when we got to make our own websites? Well, I visited yours on skiing, okay? I'm sorry!" I said, bowing.

Tomoyo's POV

I walked out of the lobby to find Nanase bowing to Fuyuki.

"Fuyuki, what did you do this time?" I asked, pretending to be grouchy.

"N-no! You don't understand! It's my entire fault!" Nanase wailed, still bowing.

"No! It's not your fault; I'm flattered, really. I can't believe you liked me that much," Fuyuki said, putting his hand behind his head with a smile.

"I...I did," the former responded, standing up, and wiping a tear from her eye.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Ludwig pleaded. Takashi informed him, and he nodded.

"Let's go...to McDonald's!" Heracles said, with delayed enthusiasm.

"So that'll be 8 bacon egg and cheeses' to go?" the voice through the speaker asked.

"That's right," Kiku replied.

"...yep," added, Heracles, who was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Please move forward," the voice directed us.

We drove forward and got our food.

A few hours later, I awoke from a nap on Ludwig's shoulder.

"We're here!" Kiku and Heracles cried in unison, although Heracles' "here" was a little late.

And so we began our hike up the mountain.

After about 30 minutes, Heracles began to wheeze.

"Do you have asthma or something?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"...yes..." he responded. Kiku looked concerned for his friend.

"Do we need to slow down the pace?" Fuyuki asked, who was leading the group along with Nanase.

"I think you should, just in case," Suzuran suggested.

Nanase and Fuyuki obeyed. In the back of the group was me. I was wheezing as well, but from tiredness.

"You can do it, daze~!" Takashi cheered me on. I laughed dryly at his mild sarcasm.

Ludwig, however, was near the front of the group. I called for him to come back. He listened, and we continued our trek.

Hours later, we had reached the top of the mountain, but it was getting dark, and we were troubled by the idea that we wouldn't make it back to the trailer in time.

"Wait!" Nanase called from a few feet behind us. "We should take a picture! It's overlooking the water and everything!"

And so we did.

After that, we happened to find an old shack that was big enough for us all to sleep in. We ate the food we had packed, and one by one fell asleep.

Nanase's POV

I awoke that night, feeling like the space was very cramped, and tiptoed out of the cabin. On my way out, I saw Tomoyo laying over Ludwig, who had his arm around her and whispered, "Du bist so schön." or "You're so beautiful" in German to her. Yeah, I know a little German, thanks to Tomoyo. Also, Takashi and Suzuran were cuddled next to each other in their sleep. Heracles was sprawled across Kiku, who didn't seem to mind. Fuyuki sat alone in a corner of the shack, head resting on his chest in a light sleep.

I walked outside, quietly closing the door, and climbed up onto a high rock overlooking a beautiful body of water.

"So you're awake, too?" a voice asked me.

I gasped and turned around. There was a man with silver hair and beady red eyes grinning slyly.

"It's me, the awesome Gil is back!"

I looked at him curiously. _Who the heck is Gil? _I thought.

"What are you doing on Mt. Fuji?"

"This."

He punched me right in the stomach. I buckled down in pain and I started to make gagging movements like I was about to throw up.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me up harshly. I cried out in pain.

"Listen here you, _Füchsin_, If you know what's good for you, you'd keep away from my Brüder, got it?"

"I-I don't know who y-your bro-

He kicked me over.

"Don't play dumb with me!" He snarled. "You know very well who he is! If you don't keep your mouth shut around him, I'll come back and do worse, you got it?"

I nodded quickly as tears streamed down my face.

"Good." He grabbed my hair again and pulled me up roughly. I cried out.

"Shut up and get a hold of yourself." Said Gil, slapping me. "Go back to that shack."

And he disappeared into the darkness….

I slowly walked back to the shack. When I went inside, Fuyuki was making his way across the floor strewn with people.

He looked up and said with relief "Oh. You're back. I woke up and I couldn't see you around so I was going to go look for you." Then he noticed my tears.

"What's wrong Nana? Did you have another nightmare?"

I wiped my tears quickly and nodded with a fake smile, "Yes, it was just another nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it outside?"

"Okay...but stay close to me, okay?"

"Alright."

He didn't question my request but only listened and held my hand. We started walking down a trodden-down path, and after a few minutes, he asked, "Um...what was it you wanted to tell me about your dream?"

"Uh...nothing in particular. It was just...frightening." I touched the place on my cheek where Gil had hit me, and felt tears come to my eyes in pain.

"Hey, shh, don't cry," Fuyuki comforted me. He stopped walking and pulled me into a gentle hug. I held on tighter as I cried more.

After awhile, I looked up, and he used his thumb to wipe a tear from my cheek. I flinched in pain.

"W-what's wrong?" he stammered.

"I just...got a bruise, that's all."

"Come into the light," he said quietly, as we walked away from the trees. "You're covered in bruises!"

"I..." I tried to speak, but more tears fell down my face.

"Nana, answer me. How did this happen?" He held onto my shoulders, looking me straight in the eyes.

"There was... a..." but I couldn't speak through my tears.

"Please tell me," Fuyuki said, shaking me.

"I...can't...I'm not...supposed to!" I wailed and fell to my knees.

Fuyuki stopped, knelt down, and hugged me. Slowly I stopped crying and hugged him back.

"I...I'm sorry..." I whispered into the darkness of the night.

"You don't have to be sorry for crying, silly," he said with a little laugh. He started to break the embrace, but I held on.

"Are...you okay?" he asked cautiously.

"J-just...upset for more than one reason," I said softly.

"Do you want to tell me?"

"I...I...the boy I knew in middle school barely cared about me! So I'm worrying that you don't care, even now!"

He was silent for a minute, then pulled me back to look me in the eyes.

"I care about you very deeply, Nana. Nothing will ever change that. I cared about you then, even if I was too scared to show it, and I care about you now."

"Okay," I sighed, relieved. "I care about you too."

We walked back to the cabin and I fell asleep with my head on his chest.

Tomoyo's POV

The next morning, everyone was up early but Nanase and Fuyuki. They looked too cute for me to wake them up, but Takashi had no problem screaming in their faces.

"GOOD MORNING, LOVEBIRDS DAZE~!" he said with a laugh. They awoke, startled, and looked at each other and blushed. "He's just kidding," Suzuran added as she pushed him away.

And so we set off down the mountain. It was a lot easier, and it took much less time. We were all starving by the time we got back to the van. We all piled in and drove to the nearest store and raided it of breakfast foods. Of course, Kiku made sure we paid.

And off we went!

Ludwig drove back to Tokyo, giving Kiku a break and a chance to talk to everyone. I sat up in the passenger seat next to Ludwig.

"Hey Ludwig?"

"Hm?"

"When should we tell the others about-

"Soon." Ludwig blushed and looked uncomfortable. "Just not yet ok?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about, daze?" Asked Takashi suspiciously.

"Nichts." Said Ludwig.

"He means 'nothing'," I said, translating. "Now Takashi, go and mind your own business."

"Well, excuse me," Huffed Suzuran, glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes and rested my head on the seat rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Greece has asthma FTW lolz XD<strong>

**Fuschin- vixen(?FTW?)**

**OMG SOMEONE REVEIWED! :D T.T*crying tears of joy***

**THANK YOU MAGIC~! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update, I had no power for three days because of the snowstorm on saturday(A snowstorm in October FTW was mother nature high?)**

**I don't own Hetalia AP**

* * *

><p>We arrived back in Tokyo at the Hotel. Ludwig and I arrived at our room. I ran in, dropping my bag in the bedroom while yelling, "I call shower first!"<p>

"…..ok…"

I got in a quickly washed my hair. I wrapped a towel around my body as I grabbed a hair brush. I came in the main room where Ludwig was watching TV and sat next to him. I started to brush my hair as I noticed Ludwig blushing and goggling at me.

"Hey, Lud, you know the shower is open right?"

"O-oh, is it? Es tut mir leid, I-i didn't notice, I'll go now."

He quickly got up and almost ran out of the room. I giggled and got dressed. While I slipped a red ribbon through my hair, I saw Ludwig slicking back his hair with that product he always used, wearing nothing but his jeans. Feeling like making him uncomfortable, I stalked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck, glomping him.

"Hey Luddy! How's life today?" I messed up his hair giggling.

"Was? W-was machst du? Holen sie sich die Hölle weg von mir!"

"Oh, Lud, don't be so mean~~~!" I said pouting and letting go of him in a huff. I sat down cross-legged looking jilted.

I heard Ludwig sigh and he sat down next to me and said,

"Es tut mir leid, ok? Gib mir nicht die aussehen."

I smiled and said, "Ok!" I kissed him on the cheek and ran out giggling at his confusion. There was a knock at the door. I went over and opened it. Kiku was glaring at me with his hands on his hips.

"Why didn't you answer any of my texts!"

"What? Oh, you texted us?"

"Yes! Come outside right now!"

He grabbed my arm and started to drag me to the elevator.

"Wait! Kiku stop! Ludwig help! Help!"

Ludwig poked his head out of the door frame. "Kiku what the hell are you doing?"

"Just come outside!" Ludwig shrugged and sighed, closing the door and locking it. He walked after Kiku, who was now shoving me inside the elevator. Kiku held the door open for Ludwig.

Ludwig slipped inside. "Danke."

"So why are we going out anyways, Kiku?" I asked curiously.

"We're going shopping for cosplay!" he said excitedly. "I got some tickets to go to a convention tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun!"

"…sure…"

Once outside, we met up with the others and said hi. "What's up?" I asked Nanase.

"Not much…here! Want some pocky?" she said, handing me a few pieces from Fuyuki's box.

"Hey!" he said, pretending to be angry.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" she said, bowing.

"Its fine, Nana," he answered with a smile.

"Okay! Girls, let's go this way!" Suzuran said, pointing in a random direction down the street.

"Let's go this way, guys, daze~!" said Takashi, pointing in the opposite direction.

Nanase, Suzuran, and I walked into the nearest cosplay store we could find, which was Cosmint.

After a few minutes, Suzuran stepped out in ninja cosplay. It was a short black dress with thigh highs and a red and black cape.

"It looks awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah!" agreed Nanase.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "I hope Takashi and I match well."

"I'm sure you will!" Nanase said.

After a few more minutes, Nanase walked out of the dressing room wearing Sakura cosplay (from Tsubasa.) After telling her it looked cute, I tried on a variety of outfits and ended up choosing a pink and purple kimono with a green patterned sash and a pink umbrella. Both my kimono and umbrella were adorned with cherry blossoms.

"It's beautiful!" everyone in the store seemed to say. I pulled my hair into a bun to complete the look.

After purchasing our cosplay, we walked to the cherry blossom park Kiku had mentioned earlier. It was amazing, seeing so many petals flying everywhere. Nanase started to dance in the petals as we waited. Suzuran and I simply sat on the bench.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned around to see Ludwig.

"Hey," he said with a smile. "Want some more pocky?" I walked with him behind a tree and we shared the box of pocky. Then he wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me close.

"Ich liebe dich," he whispered in my ear, before pressing his lips to mine.

We stood there for a moment, gazing into each others' eyes, until Kiku popped out of nowhere, saying,

"Hey – oh."

"H-hey, Kiku…"

"Yeah…hey…"

"Well, we're going to go get some lunch now. Wanna come? Or are you busy with-

"No!" I said, jumping up, blushing. "We'll come!"

Ludwig nodded and walked ahead of me as I looked down. I glanced up and saw Kiku grinning devilishly as he whispered something to Ludwig.

Ludwig blushed and almost looked like he was going to strangle him. Kiku smiled and suggest something. Ludwig sighed and looked defeated as he nodded head. Kiku smiled and skipped down to me.

I looked at him suspiciously. "What were you and Ludwig talking about Kiku-san?"

"You'll see," He smiled.

I eyed him curiously but shrugged.

We arrived at a place called Akai Iwa, which served sushi.

We ate our fill of lunch and departed. "Where should we go now?" I asked. "Back to the Hotel, or-

"No, let's go…..to a shrine and….relax." Said Heracles.

"Good idea," Said Suzuran.

We walked to the nearest shine which was located just a few blocks down the street. It had a beautiful stone arch at the entrance and stone benches set up in a circle around a cherry blossom tree that looked a thousand years old. I flopped down on a bench with Ludwig. Takashi and Suzuran walked around the tree, before sitting down on the ground beside it. Kiku and Heracles began to walk our new cat, on a leash Heracles had just bought. Nanase took Fuyuki's hands and began to spin around. When he let go, she fell onto the ground. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. I smiled, because I knew she was okay.

"I-I'm fine," Nanase answered, sitting up with a little smile on her face.

"Good," he said, helping her up, then pulled her near him. He leaned in to kiss her, but she broke apart, blushing.

"L-l-let's go check out the shrine!" she stammered, running off ahead of him.

Fuyuki looked surprised, but embarrassed. He ran after her.

I smiled at their innocence as a couple. I'd have to convince Nanase that Fuyuki liked her later.

"Aren't all the couples adorable?" I asked Ludwig.

He grunted in reply.

"Well, I think they are," I responded indignantly.

After visiting the shrine, we went out to an early dinner.

"That was good," Kiku said pleasantly as we walked out of the restaurant.

"It...was..." added Heracles, with a smile at Kiku. He smiled back.

"Want to go chill out somewhere, daze~?" Takashi suggested. We went to the movies, saw Hetalia: Paint it, white!, then meandered back to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm breaking the forth wall! XD<strong>

**Translations:**

**Es tut mir leid- I'm sorry**

**Was-What**

**Was machst du- What are you doing**

**Holen sie sich die Hölle weg von mir-Get the hell off of me **

**Gib mir nicht die aussehen- Don't give me that look**

**Ich liebe dich- I love you**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay for breaking the Forth Wall! XD**

**I don't own APH**

* * *

><p>"I. LOVE. HETALIA." I sighed as I crashed down on the couch at our hotel room.<p>

"I think they make Germans more menacing than we really are." Said Ludwig sitting next to me.

I smiled and snuggled next to him. "I think they do a pretty good job describing them."

"Hey!" He glared at me.

"I was just kidding Lud." I said, kissing him on the cheek trying to coax some passion into him.

He smirked and kissed my forehead. "Es tut mir leid Tomoyo, but no cigar."

"What! Why? C'mon, the night is young!" I messed up his hair. "You know you want to…"

"I'm too tired." He yawned for effect. "Hmph." I pouted, sticking my lip out as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Gib mir nicht die aussehen." Ludwig said, still smirking. "Ihre versuchung funktioniert."

"Gut." I said, still putting my lip out.

"Ok, fine. Sie schob mich zu weit." He went forward, wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted me up, carrying me fireman style.

"Hey," I said, giggling. "Put me down!"

"Nein, you were asking for it."

He walked into the bed room and let me fall gently onto the bed. He tossed me my pajamas as he started to undress. "There," Ludwig said. "Now can we just go to bed? I'm really tired and not in the mood."

My mouth fell open and I frowned. "Fine," I sniffed. I quickly changed into my shorts and tank top and laid back on the bed. Ludwig laid down next to me. I frowned at him and looked away. I got up and turned off the lights before going back to the bed and turning away from Ludwig.

Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me towards a body.

"Ludwig, what are you doing? I thought you were tired?"

"Ich würde lügen."

I gasped and then smiled, punching him playfully. "Lud, you meanie!"

"Sie sind niedlich wenn du wütend bist. Gomenozae."

"It's 'Gomenozai' and that's ok." I snuggled closer to him. "As long as you're sorry"

(())(())

I awoke to someone shaking me. "Hey, Tomoyo-san wake up."

"Huh?" I blinked my eyes a few times and saw Nanase's face. I yelled and sat up. "H-how did you get in here!"

"Ludwig let us in silly. He's getting changed with Takashi, Fuyuki and the others. C'mon, go get your cosplay and come with me."

I nodded and grabbed my kimono. I walked out the door and locked it. Nanase and I walked to the elevator, went down to the fourth floor and into Nanase and Suzuran's room

Suzuran opened the door with her ninja cosplay already on.

"Hey Tomoyo-san! Get inside and get dressed, we'll be going soon!"

"Ok."

Nanase went in behind me and started to put on her Sakura cosplay. I quickly put on the robe and started to tie my Oki. As I did up my hair with a pink ribbon, there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, but can I come in?"

"Uh, give me a second." I replied, quickly finishing my bun and grabbing my umbrella. I sat down on the couch and opened my umbrella. I wanted to be theatrical, as we were cosplaying. "Come in." I said.

Ludwig entered wearing a traditional blue hakama with a kendo strapped to his side.

"Tomoyo hime-sama," He came over and knelt beside me. I stared at him, as did Nanase and Suzuran.

He looked up. "I have come to escort you to the convention."

"Ok….What's with all the formalities?"

Ludwig blushed, stood up and coughed. "Uh….Kiku…well...Would you girls please leave, I must explain something to Tomoyo hime-sama. Alone."

Suzuran was about to protest but Nanase said, "Ok!" before dragging Suzuran out of the room. Ludwig watched until the door shut.

"Kiku saw us kiss at the park so he forced me to roleplay as long as we were in our cosplay."

I blushed and jumped up. "Then I'll play along as well."

I held out my arm. "Take my arm Ludwig-dono."

"As you wish Hime-sama."

I walked with Ludwig out of the room, and he shut the door behind us. We went to the lobby to see Nanase and Fuyuki, dressed as Sakura and Syaoran as well as Suzuran and Takashi dressed as a ninja and a samurai. Heracles and Kiku stepped out in cat ears with a tail and a vocaliod outfit (Kaito) which made everyone smile at them and the girls giggled a little.

"Off to the convention, daze~!" Takashi shouted enthusiastically, causing the woman at the desk to stare at us strangely.

Nevertheless, we walked out the doors and down to the building the convention was being held at. On the outside, it looked like a perfectly normal building. On the inside however...

"THIS!" Kiku cried out as we went up to pay for admission. The walls were covered in posters and ads for merchandise.

"Calm down, we haven't even reached the actual stuff yet daze," Takashi said, half laughing.

As we weaved our way around fellow cosplayers, we soon reached the booth.

"Six...tickets please," Heracles requested. After we'd paid, we walked into the line to get into the main room. It took a while, but soon we were in!

"Clannad!" Nanase exclaimed, running over to the giant dango plushies and bean bags.

"OH. MY. GOD." Said Suzuran. "IT'S CLAMP! TAKASHI, COME WITH ME NOW!" She screamed while dragging a smiling and laughing obliviously Takashi to a giant booth.

"HETALIA~!" I sang, running over to the booth.

"Hime-sama!" Ludwig ran after me.

As I fangirled over all the merchandise, Kiku and Heracles passed me, heading over to a booth selling vocaliod. "Miku-san…" Kiku sighed.

"Hey Fuyuki, come over here and see this!"

"OMG, look at this cute Ita-chan keychain! OMG, I'm SOO gonna get this!"

Ludwig looked at me strangely. I frowned a bit and said, "Don't look at me like that Ludwig."

Ludwig bowed and said, "Gomenozai, hime-sama." The booth keeper looked at both of us like we were crazy. I face palmed and made a mental note to confront Kiku later.

Ludwig smirked at my reaction as he stood back up. I glared at him but turned back to the cashier person and paid for my keychain and a season 3 DVD.

Suddenly Nanase and Fuyuki were attacked by a hoard of fan girls screaming, "Sakura! Syaoran! WE LOVE YOU!"

"Nana! Are you alright?" Fuyuki said, scrambling away from the fan girls glomping him.

"Her name is Sakura!" one fan girl reminded him.

"Uh - oh. Sakura!"

"Syaoran!" Nanase said, playing along.

"Aw..." the fan girls cooed. Then, in a flash, they were gone.

Fuyuki and Nanase inspected their rumpled clothing and hair, and then laughed. Nanase took his hand and continued down to the Ouran Host Club booth.

I smiled at their sweetness, then took Ludwig's arm as we went to buy some pocky.

After a few hours of viewing the convention, we took a break for lunch. Luckily, there was a restaurant inside the building, and we decided to eat there.

"Germans can make much better pastries than this," grumbled Ludwig.

"Did you know that Korea is the origin of pastries da ze~?" Takashi offered, chomping on a pastry as he talked.

"It is not! Don't talk with your mouth full, either," Ludwig scoffed.

"Alright, guys, I think that's enough," I cut in. Ludwig sighed and Takashi laughed.

"Yes, hime-sama," he answered grudgingly.

"Aw, c'mon, cheer up!" He sighed again but smiled at me. I smiled back. "Good," I answered.

"Heracles, aren't you full yet?" Kiku asked worriedly.

"It is good...for a man...to eat his fill..." Heracles answered simply.

"Oh," Kiku replied, surprised by his answer.

"Fuyuki, do you like the convention?" Nanase asked.

"Yes, it's a lot of fun," he answered, grinning at her.

"You really do like me, don't you?" she asked, barely blushing.

"Yeah," he answered, kissing her. They stopped, however, when they noticed that everyone was staring at them.

"I guess I don't need to be so worried about my friend Nanase anymore," Suzuran said with a little sigh.

"I don't want you to be worried about me," Nanase said.

"But we all worry about you," I said. "You just seem fragile."

"I guess," she said. "But don't worry! I'm always going to be strong! For all of you!"

We smiled warmly at her, and then paid for our lunch and left the restaurant.

We went back to the cherry blossom park, and started to hang out and chat.

I just attached my Italy keychain to my bag, completing my axis powers collection, when I spotted Kiku and Heracles walking off somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Where could the couple be going? *Sly grin*<strong>

**Correct me if I'm wrong, but 'dono' is the respectful ending the japanese princesses use to address their servants right? Not really sure...**

**Translations:**

**Es tut mir leid- I'm sorry**

**Gib mir nicht die aussehen- Don't give me that look**

**Ihre versuchung funktioniert- You're temptation is working**

**Gut-Good**

**Sie schob mich zu weit-You pushed me too far**

**Ich würde lügen- I was lying**

**Sie sind niedlich wenn du wütend bist- You're cute when you're angry.**


End file.
